The Loud Roommate
by 364wii
Summary: The origin of how my OC met the Loud Family with original content and all.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House.

Original chapter special!

The story starts outside Royal Woods Elementary School with a Little 5 year old Lori clinging on to her mother's leg.

"Mommy I don't want to go to school I want stay home with you and daddy." Lori said looking up to her mother.

Rita pets her daughter's head and looks down to her. "Sweetie I know it's scary to go to a new grade, but your father has go to work and I have to watch Luan and Lynn." Rita said to her oldest daughter.

Lori looked down in disappointmen.

Rita bent down and cuped her daughter's face "Don't worry Lori you won't be alone Leni will be in your class and I'm sure you'll make some friends." Rita said. She then kissed her Lori's forehead making Lori smile.

"OK mommy I'll go to school." Lori said.

Rita stood up and gave a smile of her own. "That's what I like to hear." Rita said. She then looked around for Leni. "Um sweetie, where is Leni?" Rita added.

Lori pointed to Vanzilla and the mother of 4 looked to see her second oldest daughter trapped in the Van.

"Mommy, the van like won't let me go!" Leni yelled trying to get up.

Rita walked back to Vanzilla to help Leni, but Luna beat her to it and unbuckled Leni's seat belt. "There you go Leni." Luna said.

"Thank you Luna!" Leni yelled and hugged her. Rita returned it and lifted her out of her seat.

Luna then came of Vanzilla shyly and Rita grabbed Luan and Lynn Jr. from their car seats.

"Now you two behave yourselves I don't want to hear anything about you two causing trouble." Rita said carrying Luan and Lynn Jr. while Luna followed closed behind.

"Ok mommy." Lori and Leni said at the same time.

Rita then walked the two into their class, she then meet their teacher Ms. Shrinivas and asked her to keep a close eye on Leni before leaving to drop off the others.

"OK class say hello to our new students Lori and Leni Loud!" Ms. Shrinivas yelled.

"Hi, Lori and Leni!" The rest of the class yelled.

Leni smiled happily and waved to the class while Lori waved shyly and looked away.

"Why don't you two put your backpacks on your desk and then you can have some free time with everyone before class starts." Ms. Shrinivas said.

Lori and Leni both nodded and put their backpacks on their desk and looked around. Leni noticed a little Jonathan [even as a kid was his bag mask.] writing on a piece of paper at his desk, she walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hi, Johnny your in our class too! That's amazing!" Leni yelled happily giving him a poler bear strength hug crushing him.

"Leni...please let..go." He said trying to get out of her grip.

Lori looked around the classroom while Leni took a peek at what he was working on. Leni saw he was working on a blueprint for a a ice cream stand and has written down names, prices, and parts he needed.

"Yay! I love ice cream!" Leni yelled excitedly dropping him. "Does your daddy work at ice cream shop now?" Leni asked excitedly.

"No, I'm making one so I can make some money." Jonathan said see getting up from the floor while dusting himself.

"What's are you going to buy? A pony, a rocket ship, the mall?!" Leni questioned him.

"It's a secret." Jonathan said then continued to work on his blueprint.

Lori sighed at her sister's inability to tell the boy wanted to be left alone and continued to look around the class.

Later the class was having art class, it was free time everyone was allowed to use anything you know with proper super vision.

Lori was taking pictures with a camera, while Leni was drawing dresses when a pen. Leni's pen then ran out of ink and she looked around for a replacement. She saw Jonathan with tons of art equipment, he was working on a sign and was currently painting it.

Leni walked up to him. "Hi Johnny. I ran out of ink do have a pen I could borrow please?" Leni asked. Jonathan with turning around handed her a pen and gathered more paint for his brushed.

"Thanks Johnny!" Leni yelled happily an skipped away. Lori took a peek at what Jonathan was working on and stretched her chin.

'Why is he so focused on making a ice cream stand?' Lori thought to herself.

"Lori!" Leni yelled.

Lori got scared and fell on her butt. "What is it Leni?!" Lori yelled frustrated.

"I drew a dress for, like when we grow up isn't it beautiful?!" Leni yelled happily showing off her drawing.

Lori looked at the picture and had to admit that the dress she drew was very beautiful drawn. "It looks very good, you should literary make clothes when were older." Lori said with a smiled.

Leni then threw her picture up and hugged Lori. "Thanks Lori I'm glad you like it." Leni said.

Lori hugged back. "No prob sis." She said.

Next was lunch and everyone was eating their lunch expect for Leni. "Leni why aren't you eating, aren't you hungry?" Lori asked opening her lunch.

"I'm waiting for Johnny I wanted to eat with him, but I don't see him anywhere." Leni said then looked around.

Lori then got suspicious and then walked to Ms. Shrinivas. "Ms. Shrinivas can I please be go to the bathroom?" Lori asked.

"Sure just don't take to long I don't want you missing lunch." Ms. Shrinivas said handing her a hall pass.

Lori took the hall pass and left the classroom. 'Ok where would I go If I wanted to make a ice cream stand.' Lori thought.

Lori then quickly, but quietly looked around the school, after 10 minutes of searching she was about to give up, but heard the sound of wheels and metal clanging near by.

Lori followed the noise until she was in front near the door to the school cafetiere. Lori walked in and got scared, there were many older kids around, even some teachers were roaming about, but she was on a mission to find here class mate.

Lori looked around and saw Jonathan pushing something into the kitchen, she followed and saw him talking to lunch lady.

"OK I'm letting you have the extra milk for your little ice cream shop where's my cut?!" The Lunch Lady yelled.

"Here's you go." Jonathan said then poured milk into a ice cream machine he made. After a bit ice cream poured out of it and he caught it in a cup.

"Home made ice cream." Jonathan said then handed her the treat.

"Aw yeah!" The Lunch Lady yelled then ate some face first. "That's the stuff." She added.

"O..K weird." Jonathan and Lori said at the same time.

Hearing the sudden voice made Jonathan scream and turn to see Lori.

"Lori?!" He yelled flabbergasted.

"Dang it." Lori said in a deadpan tone.

"I'm out!" The Lunch Lady yelled then took off.

"Why are you here?" Jonathan asked confused.

"I came looking fo you, Leni wanted to eat with you." Lori said.

"Oh well you found me so you could get back to class now." Jonathan said.

"Look I knew you since pre-school and you were a weird-O then and your a weird-O now, but Leni sees you as a friend so please just come with me back to class." Lori begged.

Jonathan looked into her eyes and she gave him the puppy dog eyes and he caved.

Jonathan signed "Fine, I'll get back to class let me just hide the baby." He said. He then put his ice cream in his satchel and followed Lori out the door.

"How did you fit that thing in your bag?" Lori asked flabbergasted.

"It's a secret." Jonathan simply said.

The two made it back time to still have lunch and Leni was still at her spot waiting for Jonathan. The girls ate while Jonathan sat there looking at the clock. When asked by Leni where his lunch was he lied and said he forgot it which Leni of course being a sweetheart offered half of her's which confused Jonathan at first, but accepted anyway.

Time skip to Resses all of the kids were playing on the playground expect for Lori she was sitting alone leaning on a tree from everyone.

She watched her little sister talking to a bunch of other kids without a care in the world. 'Why is Jonathan so weird I remember him being a weird-O even when we first met?' Lori thought.

Flashback to Lori's first day of pre-school.

Lori was crying behind a tree cause Carol one upped her in something and she wanted to be alone sadly even at a young age a Loud never got any privacy.

"Hey, there!" A voice yelled scaring Lori.

She looked to Jonathan hanging upside down on a tree branch. "I noticed your a bit low to the ground want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Carol beat me the spelling class spelling bee and I just ran away." Lori said. She then hugged her legs. However she quickly felt something fall on her head. She grabbed it and saw a sticker of a smiley face with it saying "second place means I'm the second winner." Lori looked up to the branche, but saw that the boy vanished.

"Huh? Where did he go?" She asked.

"Over here." He whispered in her ear scaring her again.

"Stop it you poop head!" Lori yelled angrily.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to cheer you up my new friend." Jonathan said then turned to leave.

"What! We're friends?" Lori asked confused.

"No, but I could always use more." He said then turned around. "Would you like to be my friend?" He added.

Lori stood and was shocked that someone wanted to be her friend. she then smiled and nodded.

"Great, I'll work on some paperwork so I can have written proof of having a best friend! Wait here!" Jonathan yelled then ran off. Lori smiled then realized something. "What's paperwork?" She asked herself.

Flashback end.

"Ice cream, get some ice cream!" A voice yelled getting Lori's attention.

Lori notices Jonathan pushing his ice cream machine around the playground.

"Ice cream!" The kids yelled and ran to Jonathan. "Relax, there's plenty of ice cream for everyone." Jonathan said.

"How much?" A kid asked.

"3 bucks." Jonathan said pulling out a menu.

The kids start pulling out their money and start crowding him.

Jonathan gives out ice cream and takes kids money. Lori then gets up and walks to the crowd.

"Hi Lori, do you want to get some ice cream too?" Leni asked holding a dollar.

"Leni, I don't think you should get ice cream from that Jonathan." Lori said.

"But I want ice cream!" Leni yelled sadly.

"You should wait til we get home it's wrong to take things from strangers." Lori said.

"But he's not a stranger, that's Johnny we like know him." Leni said.

Lori got mad at Leni not listening to her. "Look I'm your big sister I know what's best for you!" She yelled.

Before Leni could yell back the teacher came outside. "What is with all the yelling?!" The teacher yelled she then noticed the crowd and gasp. "Jonathan are you selling things to the other students again! She yelled.

"Oh hi M-Ms. Shrinivas! I w-was just wanted to give out the joy of a frozen dairy treat to my class mates at a reasonable price.

Ms. Shrinivas didn't not looked pleased.

OK well folks my shop is closed so I'll see youguys next time!" Jonathan yelled. He packed up his things, grabbed the cash and tried to run off, but Ms. Shrinivas grabbed him.

"Time for you to sit in the corner young man and your gonna be refunding the money you made today." Ms. Shrinivas said angrily.

"Aw man, no fair!" Jonathan whinnied. Ms. Shrinivas grabs the money and drags Jonathan away.

The rest of the kids are disappointed that Jonathan closed is stand and go off to do their own thing.

Lori sighs in relief, but Leni huffs.

"Great work Lori now I missed my chance to get ice cream." Leni said then leaves annoyed.

Lori snaps at Leni lack of stranger danger. "I was helping you-you jerk!" Lori yelled.

Everyone gasped and Ms. Shrinivas marches up to Lori.

"Lori I don't tolerate my students using such language, your coming with me." Ms. Shrinivas said grabbing Lori as well.

"Dang it." Lori said sadly.

Time skip to everyone in class waiting for there parents to pick them up, while Lori and Jonathan are in corners of the room. One by one everyone is getting picked upped by a parent until the only ones left are the two Loud sisters and Jonathan. Rita enters the class room and looks for the teacher.

"Hi, sorry I'm late I had to wait til my husband got home we share one car and he has to drive in the other direction and sorry!" Rita yelled.

"It's ok Ms. Loud, but I wanted to talk to you about Lori she said a word I didn't want hear." Ms. Shrinivas said.

"It's wasn't one of the big twelve was it?" Rita asked worried.

"Oh no, you see she called someone a "jerk" and I just don't want the kids repeating that. You know how kids are." Ms. Shrinivas said.

"Phew I was a little scared there for a moment, don't worry I'll talk to her." Rita said and she walked over to her daughters.

"Lori Maria Loud!" Rita yelled angrily.

"Oh no." Lori whispered in fear. She turns to see her mother with anger written on here face.

"Did you call your someone a jerk?" Rita asked.

"W-Well yes b-but I had a really good reason." Lori blurted nervously.

"I'm listening." Rita said crossing her arms.

Lori pointed at Jonathan who was still in his corner. "Leni wanted to buy ice cream from Jonathan and he was selling it from a self made." She said.

Rita then looked at Leni. "Leni, what have I told you about buying things from strangers?" Rita asked.

"But Johnny isn't a stranger his are classmate and our friend." Leni said.

"OK, but still you don't know where he got his ingredients. What if you would gotten sick or worst thanks to that ice cream?" Rita asked.

"Um well." Leni tried to think of an answer, but couldn't come up with one.

Rita then looked to Jonathan and he took a step back.

"Young man what do you have to say for yourself?" Rita asked puting her hands on the hips.

Jonathan looked away not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Your should really know better then to be scaming people I mean what would your parents say?" Rita asked.

Jonathan didn't answer and continued to look away.

Rita sighed and shooked her head while Lori and Leni looked confused at Jonathan's actions.

Ms. Shrinivas then walked up to the group. "Um Miss. Loud I hate to be a bother, but school is dismissed. Could you please leave?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on now let's go get your sisters girls!" Rita yelled.

"Wait!" Leni yelled.

Rita stopped and turned to her second oldest. "YES, what is it sweetie?" Rita asked a bit startled from Leni's outburst.

"Aren't we gonna take Johnny home?" Leni asked.

Rita gave a confused look. Then looked to Jonathan. "Um Johnny where are you parents? The school is going to close soon." Rita said.

"They said they see me Sunday." Jonathan said.

Rita looked even more confused. "They left a little guy like you alone? Did they leave you with anyone?" Rita asked concerned.

"Yeah, they left me with grandpa ok, leave me alone!" Jonathan yelled and ran off.

"Wait!" Rita yelled and tried to reach for him, but was to late.

"Johnny.." Leni said sadly while Lori was left speechless.

After gathering the rest of her daughters Rita drove them home and hoped that she would run in the bag wearing boy. Sadly she never didn't and the next day Jonathan didn't show up to school. The Boy then went missing for a month, the mother of five grew worried for the boy after having so many kids the woman mother instinct went crazy in the safety of children. However all she could do is hope for his safe return.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer copyright I don't own the Loud House.

Time skip Two Years Later

The story starts with a woman in a big coat carrying a large box in the rain trying to cover it with her body. She was run as fast she could and was trying her hardest no to hurt herself or what was in the box. The rain stared to pour even harder and she blinded by her hair being blown in her face, she soon found a warehouse and decide to stay the night to escape the rain storm.

The woman entered the warehouse and looked around. "I guess we're spending the night here." The woman said to the box.

"Not so fast lady hand over the box!" a voice yelled scaring the woman. Out of the shadows came Jonathan holding a slingshot with a swish army knife ready to be fired. The boy looked a bit dirt and looked to have lost a bit of weight over the past two years since he disappeared.

"Wait don't shoot I don't have anything you want!" The woman begged holding her box close to her body.

"When you don't have much you have to take what you can get." Jonathan said taking aim.

The woman back upped, but tripped on a pipe and fell backwards. The boy took the chance and grabbed the box before it hit the ground.

"Nice. Now let's see what you had in here." Jonathan said opening the box. What he saw was something surprising.

A baby boy with bits of white hair was inside the box sleeping. The baby was in a orange onesie and had a toy stuffed rabbit with him.

"Why do you have a baby?!" Jonathan yelled flabbergasted.

The woman shushed him.

"Why do you have a baby?" He whispered.

"He's my son, my parents wanted me to get rid of him so I ran out of the house with him and ended up in that storm." The woman said sadly then pointed to door.

The boy took a look at the woman, she was young looking probably 18 and was kind of cute her white hair was so drawing to the eyes and her body was something the longs of what he pictured at older Lori would look like. The boy then shook his head and sat down on the floor.

"Man that's harsh, my folks didn't want me and bailed, I tried living with my granddad, but he got moved to a old folks home and they tried to send me to other family members so I ran away." Jonathan said.

"So you have no where to go too?" The woman asked.

"No I have plenty of houses, It's just sometimes where you living feels more like a hotel then a home you know? My family may love me, but some don't like me you know what I saying?" Jonathan asked.

The woman nodded and got on her feet and walked to the to boys. "Well since were going to be here for awhile I think that we should get to know each other, my name is Amy, what's yours?" Amy asked.

Jonathan picked up the box contenting the baby and give it to Amy. "Names's Jonathan, feel free to call me whatever tho I really don't care." The boy said then shrugged his shoulders.

"That's a nice name by boyfriend had that name." Amy said then gave a weak smile.

"Sooo, your single and have a kid, why do you want to trouble yourself?" Jonathan asked.

Amy smile grew wider. "Cause whatever troubles come my way- She shows him the baby once more looking adorable as a anything else. "Just looking at son makes all of my problems go away." Amy finished.

Jonathan looked at the baby then scoffed. "Whatever you say Amy." He said. 'Man girls are so weird.' He thought.

The baby then coughed surprising the two Amy started to worry while Jonathan reached into his satchel and pulled out some baby medicine.

"Why do you have that?" Amy asked confused.

Jonathan shrugged. "You never know when you gonna need anything so I carry everything." Jonathan said.

He checked the baby's forehead then looked towards Amy he's fine, but you two should keep warm." Jonathan said.

He grabbed the mother's hand and lead her to his spot.

"Here we got TV, a bed and most importantly a blanket!" Jonathan yelled.

Amy looked at the set up, the bed was old looking, the TV had a crack in it and blanket had some dried blood on it. She brought the baby out of his box and laid him down on the bed before ripping off part of the blanket so the baby would be sleep comfortably.

"So what's his name?" Jonathan asked while turning on the TV and looking for a station to watch something.

"I named him Lincoln, because I feel he's going to link himself with so many people." Amy said not taking her eyes always from the baby.

"Oh, well I was off I thought his name was gonna be Warren." Jonathan said stopping his channel surfing at the Dream Boat.

"Warren?" Amy asked.

"He looks like a Warren tho Lincoln sounds better in my book." Jonathan said then walked up and sat on the bed.

"Well, Johnny I glad you like his name maybe you could baby sit for him for awhile?" Amy asked giving Jonathan a smile.

The boy shook his head. "No way, I'm baby sitting last thing I need is to be watching a kid for hours on in!" Jonathan yelled then crossed his arms angrily.

The woman smiled then rubbed the boy's head. "I for one think you would make a great babysitter." Amy said.

Jonathan however pouted and the two watched the show while Lincoln went to sleep. Before long the two fell asleep as well and Amy decided to act as the boys pillow for the night.

The next day was beautiful the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the engine was going for- wait what?!

Jonathan slowly started to wake up, he looked around to find not on he and Lincoln were in a car, but they were in the back of a a police car. He started to panic, he tried to reach for door by found his hands and feet were chuffed.

"Sorry about that little buddy, but Amy told me you are quite the runner." A voice said from the front.

The looked at the rear view mirror and saw a elderly police officer. The officer was a burly man, with white hair, and a large tuft of his hair that sticks up, much like Lincoln's hair. He also had gray mustache and thick gray eyebrows as well. On his right forearm he has a tattoo of an anchor. He wore a police captain uniform and sitting next to him upfront was Amy in a stander police uniform.

"Hey want's going on, Amy what did you do?!" Jonathan yelled trying to break free from the cuffs while little chance of actually doing it.

"I brought you to Albert- Who gave her a look making her wince. I mean officer Loud, I was on my way to drop Lincoln off at his new home, but my police car broke and then I got caught up in the storm which lead be to finding you." Amy said looking into rear view mirror.

"So you lied to me about your family?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Well, I may have fib a bit, but you came at me with a weapon so I had to play things by ear for the night." Amy said checking her gun.

Albert noticed the look of betrayal on the young boys face and decide to speak again.

"No son I know life has been a little hard on ya, but let me tell ya the big guy up stairs wouldn't throw something your way If he didn't believe you could over come it." Albert said looking ahead on the road.

"M-Maybe he should start...throwing some balls so I-I can just get to first base!" Jonathan yelled still trying to brake free from the cuffs.

Amy and Albert laughed while Lincoln watched Jonathan and giggled.

"I'll tell ya your remind me of my grand daughters so filled energy and personally." Albert said.

"I'm sure you and Lincoln will love living with them." Amy said.

"Huh?!" Jonathan yelled.

"Oh, we forgot to mention we got the paper work done and we're moving you two into my daughter's and my son-law's home." Amy said.

"What! W-Wait when are we going there?" Jonathan asked.

The police are stopped. "We're here." Albert simple said.

Outside was Mr. and Mrs. Loud with their five daughters. Lori was waiting by the door, Leni was on the tire swing, Luna listening to Luan tell jokes and Lynn was playing with a ball. The parents were sitting on the porch and noticed the police car the two quickly got up and made their way to the car.

"Hi dad!" Rita yelled and waved to her father.

"Hi Albert..." Lynn Sr. said nervously.

"Hi there glad to see your home, I sort of forgot to call and in advance old thinker ain't what she used to be." Albert said knocking on his head.

"Pop-Pop!" The girls yelled and ran over to him well, Lynn wobbled. The girls hugged the old man and he returned it.

"Hey, girls I missed ya, sorry for not being around lately." Albert said with a frown.

"It's ok Pop-Pop, your here now and that's all that matters." Lori said smiling up at him.

Albert smile rows and he hugged the girls tighter while the family as connecting Amy was getting the cuffs off Jonathan and was putting a ankle brace on him.

He gave her a glare and she stuck out her tongue at him. "Just making sure you don't run away anymore." She said. He continued to glare. Amy then kneed down so she was in the boy's eye level.

"If you promise me you will not run away I'll take off right now." Amy said swinging the key in front of his eyes.

He thought for a moment, he was trapped If he run he would be brought back and If stayed he would be stuck in a house filled with women taking up his time and giving him in privacy. He figured he might as well try living here, but he wasn't gonna be a doormat noway he was going to a man.

"Ok." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Really?" Amy asked looking back.

"If I have to be stuck here at least I have a roof over my head." Jonathan said.

Amy blinked and took off the brace. The boy was about to leave to the family, but Amy gave him a quick hug and whispered into his ear.

"Protect my little Snow Ball." She whispered. Amy then got up and lifted Lincoln into her hands before giving him a kiss on the head making him giggle. She then gave him to Jonathan who was speechless.

"JOHNNY!" Leni yelled. She then hugged the two boys and spun them around. "I missed you so much, why did you run away, why didn't call, why Johnny, why?!" Leni yelled crying so hard.

Rita grew worried. "Be careful sweetie I don't want you hurting them." Rita said.

"Them?" Leni asked confused she looked down and noticed Lincoln who was giggling from the spinning while Jonathan looked sick.

Leni gasped. "A baby!" She yelled the others quickly ran over while Lynn Sr. picked up Jonathan.

"Hey, what's happening put me down!" Jonathan yelled still dizzy.

"NO WAY! I've always wanted a son and now I get two of them, this is the happiest day of my life!" Lynn Sr. yelled squishing Jonathan.

"It..is?" The boy asked barely able to breathe.

"Well, actually me marring your mother and the birth of my five daughters was the happiest days of my too so you two boys coming into my life are the seventh happiest day of my life." Lynn Sr. said.

"Great we can celebrate after I get some air." Jonathan said near passing out.

Lynn Sr. noticed the barely alive boy and put him at arms length. "Sorry son, I guess I got to excited." Lynn Sr. said.

"Don't worry dad, Lynn and will take great care of them, their practically family now." Rita said looking at her family get along with the to new additions.

"I'm just glad you have room rising children ain't no picnic, I remember this one time you and your got me kicked of the-

"Anyway dad you probable have stuff to do today you know cop stuff!" Rita yelled changing the subject while pushing her father to his car.

"She's right Officer Loud we have to get to work right away!" Amy yelled from the car.

"OK well take care and don't be afraid to call, be safe!" Albert yelled getting into his car before he drove off.

Rita then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Who wants to go to Burpin' Burger for Lunch to celebrate!" She yelled.

"Celebrate for what?" Luna asked.

"For Johnny and Lincoln being part of our family!" Rita yelled.

The sisters didn't say anything for a moment then squealed like crazy.

"My ears." Lynn Sr. and Jonathan said in pain. The girls then hugged them while Rita pulled out her camera and took a picture.

"This is going in the family album!" Rita yelled then squealed herself.

'I should of ran away.' Jonathan thought. He then got dragged my the family to Vanzilla and they drove off to Burpin' Burger.

Later that night the kids were getting ready for bed and Jonathan was putting a pillow on the couch.

Lynn Sr. was walking out of his room to grab a glass of water and noticed the boy.

"Son what are ya doing? I already got you a bed." Lynn Sr. said.

"You did?" Jonathan asked.

The father picked him up and brought him upstairs. There the boy was dropped into a room where saw Lincoln in his crib hugging his toy rabbit.

"I'm sharing a room with a baby." Jonathan said annoyed.

"Well I had to split you kids up boys and girls don't sleep share rooms, and well it's either share with Lincoln or the couch." Lynn Sr. said.

Jonathan looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok why not?" Jonathan asked. He then laid down on his bed and pulled the sheets over himself.

Lynn Sr. chuckled and turned off the lights. "Sleep tight boys." He said before closing the door.

Jonathan then turned towards the sleeping Lincoln. "Night Snow Ball." He said before he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer copyright I don't own the Loud House.

Time Skip Five Years

The story starts with Lori hiding behind a wall at school she was watching a preteen Bobby talking with some of his friends around the vending machines. She wanted to talk to Bobby so badly, but her feet were locked in place so she move to the boy. However she wasn't unmovable she was grabbed from behind and pulled into the shadows.

"I see you still have a thing for my brother huh?" Ronnie Anne asked turning the awkward looking Loud sister to face her.

"I-I just was gonna talk to h-him!" Lori yelled nervously.

Ronnie Anne looked down at the girl, She wasn't much to look at that was for sure. She wear braces, a blue ribbon, glasses, had a mono-brow coming in and had acne. There was no way she would get her bro to look at her let alone talking to her. Ronnie Anne smiled and patted Lori's shoulder.

"Relax I just wanted to give you my blessing on asking my bro out." Ronnie Anne said.

"Really?!" Lori asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Bobby could use a girl in his life, but you might want to hurry Carol looks like she's aiming to ask out Bobby too." Ronnie Annie said.

Lori looked and saw Carol walk up to Bobby with puppy dog crush look like she gave Bobby.

"AH!" Lori yelled and ran to where Carol was heading.

Ronnie Anne smiled and was going to in enjoy the cat fight she started, but Lori wasn't the only love sick person in school after a Santiago.

"Ronnie Anne!" A voice yelled.

Ronnie Annie knew how was looking for her so she quickly jumped into a trash can and grabbed the lid to hide herself. Two footsteps were heard running by the can she didn't dare peek or she would spotted.

"I could of sworn Rusty said he saw her a minute ago?"

"Maybe she went to the bath? I don't know?"

"I wouldn't be surprised she probably stuffing a poor souls face in the toilet, I know want it's like to receiving end."

"Well, not anymore since I'm around, I hope."

"Sadly no, they get me when your absent."

"Stupid bullies, tell me their names so I can them back."

"No wait! Remember as Dr. Lopez would say "Violence is never the answer.""

"Dude, one she didn't say that some dude a log time ago did and two "Violence is never the answer'", check a little story called World War 1 and then check the squeal World War 2."

...

"I thought so anyway where's Santiago? I can't be your wing man all day I have to get home."

"I don't know maybe she left already?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have yelled her name then ran to her just give her more time to escape."

"Yeah, your right we'll try to find her some other time."

"Ok smell ya later Clyde." Jonathan said walking away.

"Not if I smell ya first." Clyde said. He then sighed and left in the other direction.

After the two boys left Ronnie Anne got out of trash can started throw off any trash that was on her.

"Ugh when will that geek and his stupid friend Felix the Cat wanna be friend stop trying to hang out with me?" Ronnie Anne asked annoyed cleaning herself off.

The two boys have been trying to get the girl to hangout with her ever since started bullying the two. She pantses Clyde, she later trips over because Jonathan tied her shoelaces together.

She puts a whoopee cushion on Jonathan's favorite lunch, she checks her locker only for a pile of garbage to fall onto her.

The boy wore a bag over his head was quite the rival. One day tho Ronnie Anne had enough of the two was sure she could beat the two in a fight and how right she was. Clyde went down in one punch however Jonathan didn't throw a single before the fight started he mention something about how he couldn't punch her, something about her reminding him of another ponytail tomboy who liked to mess with. Never the less she threw as many punches as she could before for the teachers showed up.

Ronnie Anne ended in detention for beating up two kids one of which that wouldn't fight back and after she got home her mother was least then happy and even made some cookies to give to her daughter to the boy she beat up. The action was easier said then done however when she approached the Loud House she felt a chill go down her spine and felt eyes watching her. Once she reached the porch she was about to knock. but the door open on it's own.

Ronnie Anne got grabbed by 9 hands and was dragged into the house. She then meet by four angry girl, Lori, Leni, Luan and Lynn. The four gave Ronnie Anne a glare that froze her in place.

"So we learned that you beat up our friend." The Sisters said at the same time. However Leni added boy in front of friend.

The girls realized what Leni said and turned to her and blushed.

"W-What! Jay-Jay is not our boyfriend!" Lori yelled blushing hard.

"Yeah, even tho he's one of the few "joys" in the house!" Luan joked then laughed. "Get it?" She added while blushing too.

"Why not he's like toots dreamy.~" Leni said putting her hands on her cheeks blushing as a thought bubble pops up showing off Jonathan and her holding while walking on a beach at sunset.

Ronnie Anne watching the sisters fight put a smile on her face. 'These girls should get their own show.' She thought.

"Hey! let's remember why were here people!" Lynn yelled snapping her fingers to get everyone attention.

The sisters then looked at each other then looked back at Ronnie Anne who was silently chuckling to herself.

"So what brings you here Santiago?" Lynn asked cracking her knuckles.

"Look I don't want any trouble small fry I'm just here to drop of these." Ronnie Anne said showing the cookies her mother made.

Lynn then grabs all of the cookies then eats them with her mouth open grossing out her sisters while ticking off Ronnie Anne.

Lynn then swallows. "There you dropped off your cookies now leave." Lynn said then burped.

Ronnie Anne was ready to pound the brat into the ground, but she took a quick look at her. She was short in a red and while sport jersey, she had freckles on her cheeks, she was also missing a tooth on the top of her mouth and she had thick brown hair pulled back into a short high ponytail.

"Say, do you like to play with bag-face?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What? Yeah, he's awesome he showed me how to play a butt load of sports and he's my partner whenever dad's busy." Lynn said forget that she was trying to be enemies with the girl.

"Lynn aren't we mad at Ronnie Anne?" Leni asked forgetting what they were doing.

"LOOK!" Just stay away from our friend ok!" Lori yelled.

Ronnie Annie was about to make a come back, but the front door was suddenly open.

Jonathan walked in and noticed the girls. "Great my bullies are following me home now." He said giving Ronnie Anne the stink eye.

"Look bag-head, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the punch earlier and the pranks-

"I'll forgive you If you agree to be friends with Clyde and me." Jonathan said interrupting her.

"What!" The girls yelled.

"But she beat you up!" Lori yelled.

"She's a meanie!" Leni yelled.

"I think that's a good idea she one tough cookie!" Luan joked and giggled. "But seriously don't trust her. She added.

Jonathan tried to explain, but quickie stopped once he saw Lynn pushing Ronnie Anne out of the house.

"Hey!" Jonathan yelled scaring the future sports star. He grabbed Ronnie Anne's hand and ran out the door to porch.

"Man your family is nuts how do you stand them?" Ronnie Anne asked letting go of his hand.

"Eh, I'm not exactly normal either. I feel we're like one of those snacks were you mix nuts with chocolate." Jonathan said.

"So...why do want to be my friend so badly?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I don't." Jonathan said.

Ronnie Ann raised a eyebrow. "But I thought-

"Clyde is the one that wants to be your friend not me, I'm just trying to support my friend who has a thing for Miss Sloppy Joe down the pants." Jonathan said interrupting her and crossing his arms.

"So your a wing man?" Ronnie Anne asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yup, so what do you say will you hang with us for awhile there's a chance he'll get over you.~" Jonathan said moving his eyebrows.

Ronnie Ann thought for a moment, but then shook her head.

"No way, I rather wear a dress then hang out with you two Lame-O's." Ronnie Annie said before leaving.

"OK, but just so you know we're follow you til then ends of the earth!" Jonathan yelled to her before walking backing inside. He passed Lynn on the way and grabbed her hand.

Lynn gave the I'm watching you motion to Ronnie Annie before being brought inside.

Ronnie Anne sighed. "Right like I need friends. I have Bobby, and Mom and um that one guy at lunch I have plenty of friends." Ronnie Anne said then walked home.

Cuts to Ronnie get the last of the garbage off of her as she's reaches her front door.

"Finally I made it home, I can relax and not deal with-

Ronnie Anne begin to say, but she stopped and saw Jonathan and Clyde sitting in her living get cookies from her mom.

"What are you two doing here?! Ronnie Anne asked flabbergasted.

"What do you mean they said they were your friends?" Maria asked with a smile.

"They're not my friends!" Ronnie Anne yelled.

"Oh she's just says that cause she doesn't like for people to pick on her friends." Jonathan said.

"Oh honey, that's so sweet of you." Maria said. She then picked up the plate and walked to the kitchen. "You three play nice and no skating in the house!" She added.

Ronnie Anne glared at the two and grabbed the two boys, by the front of their shirts.

"Actually mom we're gonna go out for a bit!" Ronnie Anne yelled dragging the two boys out of her house.

"So you two Weird-O's are breaking into my home now?" Ronnie Anne asked bring the two to her face.

"No, your mom let us in weren't you listening?" Jonathan asked.

"Look what will it take to get you two to stop bugging me?" Ronnie asked throwing the two boys on the ground.

"Um a trip to the Skate park?" Clyde suggested.

"What?" Ronnie Annie asked.

"I-I-I've seen you on a-a skate board your really good! You could show up some moves and stuff." Clyde said nervously.

Ronnie Anne looked at the two, Clyde gave a awkward smile while Jonathan gave a board look. 'I have been wanting to try out some new tricks.' She thought.

"Fine, but after this you leave me alone." Ronnie Anne said.

"Deal!" The two boy yelled.

'Why do I feel I gonna regret this.' Ronnie Anne thought.

The next day Ronnie Anne was waiting by the skate park entrance and was about ready to leave. 'They follow me all the time and when I finally agree to hang out with them the ditch me.' She thought.

"Ronnie!" A voice yelled.

The girl turned and saw Jonathan and Clyde running up to her. She was about to yell at them, but saw what they were wearing and the white haired 6 year old beside Jonathan.

"Um one what are you wearing and two who's the runt?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Hi! I'm Lincoln I'm Snack Pack little bro!" Lincoln yelled.

'He's so adorable!' Ronnie Anne blushed though then her shook her head.

"Yeah, Snowball here heard I was going to the skate park and wanted to see so skate tricks so I brought him along hope you don't mind." Jonathan said ruffling the white haired boy's head.

"My dads wanted us to be safe so they deck us out in all of this safety gear never can be to careful." Clyde said before knocking on his helmet.

The three boys looked ridiculous the wore safety goggles, knee pads, shoulder pads, helmets, safety vest, protection gloves and had bubble wrap wrapped around the bodies. It was a wonder how the boys could be walk let alone run to her.

"Fine let's get this over with." Ronnie Anne said she then turn around and went into the park carrying her board. The boys watched her go into the park and quickly got together.

"Alright boys time for part two of operation Friends To The End. You guys ready?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Lincoln yelled jumping up and down.

"I just hope we pull this off I don't like seeing Ronnie Anne by herself all the time." Clyde said frowning a bit.

"Don't worry she just needs to open up that's all then you two could be kissing in a tree all day long.~" Jonathan teased.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be her friend!" Clyde yelled with a blush.

"Sure, and Leni doesn't have a fear of spiders." Jonathan said before grabbing Lincoln's hand. "Come on Linc let's have some fun!" He yelled.

"Yay!" Lincoln yelled.

Clyde followed and muttered some along the lines of "Stupid best friend."

The four had a great time Ronnie Anne manage to pull off the tricks she wanted to do, Lincoln was amazed at all of the cool stunts and tricks. Clyde and Jonathan however never could seem to chance a two either crashed into or hit the ground. After all of Clyde's bubble wrap popped the two decide to take a break and watch Ronnie Annie perform some tricks.

Time skip to Ronnie Ann doing broad slide of some rails. "Way to good Ronnie!" A Clyde yelled. She landed and walked to the boys.

"Not bad Ron, you got more moves then a Japaneses chess player!" Jonathan yelled.

"Yeah! Your really cool Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln yelled and hugged the preteen making her blushed.

Ronnie Anne liked this she wanted to to hang out with these boys more often, but didn't know how to let them know how she felt.

"Alright buddy time to head back mom doesn't want out all night." Jonathan said grabbing Lincoln.

"I'll call my dads they can give us a ride home." Clyde said pulling out his phone.

Ronnie Anne looked down in disappointment, she lost her chance why was it so hard for her to speak right now.

After a couple of minutes Clyde's dads showed up and open the door.

"Hi boys have a fun safe day?" Howard asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yup, we couldn't have gotten hurt even if we wanted too." Jonathan said while lifting Lincoln in to the McBride's van.

"Good, we wouldn't want your boys hurting yourselves." Harold said. He then noticed Ronnie Anne standing next to his son.

"Why hello there I don't believe we've met are you friends with Clyde?" Harold asked.

Ronnie Anne froze on the stop trying to come with a answer, finally after what felt like a million years to her (which was actually five seconds in real time) she spoke.

"Yeah! We're friends just started to hang out today." Ronnie Anne said with a small smile.

Jonathan, Clyde Lincoln, and Harold looked at Ronnie Ann in surprise while Howard had a extremely happy face.

"Howie I told you not to make faces your face will stay stuck that way." Harold said to his husband.

"Sorry, it's just your little boy has another friend and it's a girl! I'm so proud of him!" Howard yelled.

Clyde face was red as a tomato while Jonathan chuckled, he then looked towards Ronnie Anne. "So you coming or what?" He asked.

Ronnie Anne pointed towards herself in confusion. "Yeah you, what you think your friends would just leave ya here?" Jonathan asked.

Ronnie Anne smiled again and grabbed Clyde's hand before hoping into the van. The van drove off and the group talked about their day at the skate part Ronnie Anne talked the most.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer copyright I don't own Loud House or any other things mention in this story.

Time Skip Four Years

The story starts with Jonathan looking on his laptop for Jobs on the Loud's couch.

"No, gross, boring, doesn't pay well uh! How's a guy going get cash without job options!" Jonathan yelled.

"LINCOLN!" Lola yelled coming down the stairs. She then noticed Jonathan on the couch job searching. "JONATHAN!" She yelled.

"Ah!" Jonathan screamed in fear then noticed it was Lola. "WHAT LOLA!" Jonathan yelled back.

"Need you to drive me to the store to pick up some more glitter and trophy polish." Lola said putting her hands on her hips.

Jonathan gave her a deadpan stare and went back to typing on his computer.

Lola's left eye started to twitch. "Ok you want to play that game huh?" She asked with a demonic grin on her face.

Later Jonathan was taking a break and decide to play something on his Game Cube, but when he made back to his and Lincoln shared room he noticed it was missing from it's usual spot.

"Hey, Linc did you move my Game Cube?" Jonathan asked.

"No, but Lola wanted to borrow it, she wanted to try out Mario Kart DD." Lincoln said not looking away from his comic book.

"What!" Jonathan yelled and ran all over the house looking for Lola after searching for ten minutes he found her in the garage.

Jonathan opened the door and his face turn white, he saw her pouring a can of oil in the cubed shaped system.

"Lola!" Jonathan yelled.

Lola looked at Jonathan and smirked.

"Noooo!" Jonathan yelled then ran to the Game Cube. He slide onto his knees and looked at the system. "Maybe it could be saved?!" Jonathan panicked.

The Game Cube then broke into pieces, spontaneously combusts, and disintegrates.

Jonathan Gasps. "Why?!" He yelled grabbing the ashes.

"Sorry Johnny, but sometimes you commoners need to know your place." Lola said then brushed her hair into the air. "Maybe If you beg for my forgiveness maybe I-

However before Lola could finish speaking Jonathan quickly pulled her from her little arm, she lost her balance and fell, but instead of her body touching the ground, she had fallen forward on the boy's la. He place one of his arms on the nape of the girl's neck, not too strong to avoid hurting her, but enough to be able to subdue her. When she was practically immobile, Lola turned around as hard as she could to look at the teenage boy.

"What do you think you doing?!" Lola yelled with a worried look on her face. It didn't take long for her to understand what he had planned to do, the position in which he had it, the hand of the boy raised on top.

"You wouldn't dare?!" Lola yelled.

"Oh yeah I would, personally I do not like hitting girls, but you need to taught a lesson!" Jonathan yelled. "Just be thankful I'm using my hand instead of my belt like my folks used to do." He added.

"Wait Johnny, we can discuss AHHH!"

Once again Lola was interrupted, but this time it was the pain in her booty that did the job, the boy had literally given her a spanking, no one has ever stood up to her everyone did what she said even her parents feared her she was the queen of this castle and everyone understood that, but Johnny he stood his ground why she continued to test his patients to the point were he had enough and decide to spank her was beyond her.

The boy's hand reached her rear again. "This is for my Game Cube you spoiled little brat! I had the GB add on any everything!" He yelled.

"IT HURT!" Lola yelled in pain.

He spanked her again. "And remember this anytime you decide to cross me!" Jonathan yelled.

"No more! Please!" Lola yelled tearing up.

Jonathan hit her booty again. "I told everybody you would start acting like a brat the second you won a pageant! You weren't always like this, do you even have any idea of how many pageant children stars actually make it big! You don't! What chance do you have for pageants in your later years! You not gonna be cute for ever!" Jonathan yelled.

"GUAHHHHHHHHH!" Lola cried the dame broke she couldn't hold the tears anymore.

After a couple of more spankings, Jonathan let Lola go who stayed right there, crying uncontrollably while caressing her butt that was surely red as a tomato.

Jonathan left the garage and decided to go for a walk to cool off little did he know of the troubles ahead.

Time Skip Jonathan walking to the front door.

"I can't believe that brat had the stones to brake my Game Cube now I have to buy a new one and some dude is gonna charge me $400 bucks for one man this stinks!" Jonathan yelled.

He then opened the door and saw a pregnant Rita and a balding Lynn Sr. staring at him.

"Dang it." Jonathan said in a deadpan tone.

"Jonathan! How could you lay your hands on one of my kids?!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"Well it's was easy you see-

"Shut up! I'm sick of your attitude and lack of respect of late!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"Well maybe I could respect you if you two did your jobs!" Jonathan yelled back.

10 Gasps were heard from upstairs the others were listening in on the argument.

"A-And what is that supposed to mean young man?!" Rita yelled flabbergasted.

"I don't know how about whenever the girls fight we have to let them ignore the problem or how about Lisa you guys letting Lisa handy dangerous equipment and or chemicals or how about leaving a 15 year old and a 10 year old watch over a family of 9 girls soon to be 10 just because you two never heard of birth control!" Jonathan yelled.

The two parents were speechless.

After a bit Lynn Sr. spoke, "Okay, you know what? I'm putting my foot down!"

"We didn't raise you this far so you could screw up your life with scamming and your thug smarts. You are not allowed to hit any of our children ever again." Lynn Sr. said crossing his arms.

"Our children" Not your siblings?" Jonathan asked.

Lynn Sr. noticed the slip of the tongue and clinked his teeth.

Rita gave her husband a confused look while the others left upstairs looked worry, Lincoln, Leni and Lisa left do to the yelling and Lynn Jr., Luan and Lana left cause they got board.

Lori one the other hand was worried she knew her father gave Jonathan a hard time do to being the only teenage boy in the house, she once over heard her father (from the bathroom) vents ranting to her mother about how uncomfortable he felt seeing his daughters walk around half naked with Jonathan in the room or how the girls sometime cuddle with him at night. "He didn't give these girls the gift of life to hand them over to some street punk." He said.

Lola on the other hand was confused she was sure after telling her family was Jonathan did to her, Jonathan would get in trouble, beg for her forgiveness and they would go back yelling at each other. She wanted to have Johnny spend time with, but now he was even more angry 'Why couldn't she just get what she wanted, why did Johnny make thing so difficult.' She thought.

"You can't stop me. I'm almost 16. I'm almost a man. I could do whatever I want." Jonathan said taking a step towards the two.

"Not as long as you live in this house. If you don't like it here, go live somewhere else." Lynn Sr. said taking a step as well.

Rita then came between the two,"Lynn, calm down." She then looked towards Jonathan. "Johnny he didn't mean that."

"I'm not gonna calm down. I'm tired of him disrespecting us. Go see what it's like out there. Send us a postcard." Lynn Sr. said.

Jonathan clenched his fist, turned around and walked the door.

"Jonathan!" Rita yelled she tried to grab his hand, but he was to fast.

"Don't expect me to come looking for you!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

He then slammed the door and turned towards his wife who slapped him.

"Why did you say all of that you went to far?!" Rita yelled.

"Look don't worry honey he's mad now, but I'm sure he'll come back and we'll all laugh about this in the morning." Lynn Sr. said.

"Great, cause you'll be laughing about it from the couch." Rita said then went to their room and locked the door.

"What?!" Lynn Sr. yelled and ran to door. "Come on honey don't you think this is kind of harsh?!"

The answer he got was silence.

"Dang it." Lynn Sr. said. He then turned to upstairs. "Kids who wants to have a slumber party?!" He yelled.

Silence was heard a first then follow by the sound of 6 door locking.

"Double dang it." Lynn Sr. said. He then lied face down on the couch and and sighed. "What a day." He said.

The next day things weren't any better Jonathan texted Lori and said "he was staying at a motel." the text was followed by a postcard card of the hotel.

The Loud's pretty much had to wait for him to come back so they did want they were known for Lori texted, Bobby, Leni worked on her dresses, Luan told puns and jokes, Lynn played every sport know to man, Lincoln read his comic in his underwear, Lucy hid in the darkness and worked on her poems, Lana played in the mud, Lisa worked on her projects- wait two sisters weren't here Lola had gone on a drive with Luna to clear her mind.

Luna Loud was once know as the quietest of the Louds, but after going to certain her life change forever.

"HEY, ROYAL WOODS! Who's ready to rock?!" Luna yelled then started doing some air guitar.

A first the family was surprised to see what happen to their sister. Luna Loud went from the quietest loud to the loudest one. Luna no longer had her hair go to her shoulders, extra eyelashes, a girlish light purple shirt, white earrings, the same square-patterned skirt, white socks, with blue stripes worn high and black Mary Jane shoes.

She traded all that in for a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck, and triangular sleeves, a plaid lavender skirt, a light gray belt, and high purple boots. A distinguishing feature wear her paperclip earrings. She also wore three black bracelets on each of her wrists and a choker around her neck.

"Keep it down would ya! Does Mickey swag yell everything too?!" Lola yelled covering her ears.

"Sorry, luv I'm just filled with so much Rock & Roll! You should give a try sometime!" Luna yelled.

The girls were in the van of Luna's Roadie friend Chuck, Chuck was a burly man, with a big pierced nose and a balding scalp. He wore a white tank top, with a black vest, with fringes, buckled jeans, and black cowboy boots. He also sports a purple checkered newsboy cap, and a bracelet on each wrist. There was a purple tattoo with a heart and crossbones on both of his arms. He was Roadie true and true tho we wasn't much of a talker.

"So little bit what's got ya so down?" Luna asked looking at her little sister.

"Nothing has me down, why do you ask?" Lola asked back crossing her arms.

"Cause I heard you and J fall out and now he's planing on moving out." Luna said.

"What! Your wrong he's just mad a daddy he'll show up later, we'll talk and we'll hug then everything will go back to normal." Lola said confidently.

Luna looked at the girl then asked, "Is that this is believing? She pointed at Lola's heart, or this believing?" She pointed at Lola's brain.

Lola tried to think of a come back, but nothing left her mouth.

Luna noticed her lack of answer, but noticed Karaoke-Dokie was coming up.

"Hey, Chuck! Let's cheer this princess up and stop at Karaoke-Dokie so we can sing her blues away!" Luna yelled.

Chuck nodded and parked in front of Karaoke-Dokie.

"What! Wait Luna I can't just sing I need to practice." Lola said, but Luna picked her up out of the car anyway.

"Sorry little bit, but you need to let out what you got in you ticker." Luna said poking Lola chest.

Once inside like two people were one of which was the manager.

"Hey, could my little sis sing? she's in need of a mood lift." Luna said.

"Sure, it's early so business is kind slow." The manager said handing two mics.

Luna put Lola on stage and hopped right off. Once alone Lola sighed and looked towards the song list.

'OK relax you've been far larger crowds, she looked from the list, she saw Luna, the manager, and a teen picking up garbage must of been a employee. Some about him reminded her of someone, the height, the skin tone, once he took of the hat to wipe the sweat from his face Lola froze in fear.

'Johnny!' Lola thought.

Lola's mind then replayed the thing the boy said to her. 'Spoiled little brat! Remember this anytime you decide to cross me! What chance do you have for pageants in your later years! You not gonna be cute for ever!'

Lola then started to walk backwards in fear. Luna noticed the girl's gaze and followed to see Jonathan putting he's hat back on and going back to work cleaning the bar.

Luna then looked back to Lola then frowned. "Little bit is very spooked of J. I got to help." Luna said and jumped on stage to help Lola.

"L-Luna!" Lola yelled.

"Don't worry sis, I got just the song for ya." Luna said then went through the song list and picked a song.

"Before we start I wanted to give a shout out to my bro Jonathan!" Luna yelled.

Jonathan looked up from wiping the doors windows, "Luna?"

The song started to play and Luna started them off.

Little girl terrified

She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal

A home is no place to hide

"Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides

And tries to pray

She wonders why

Does anyone ever hear her when she cries

Luna sang and moved her body to the beat. Lola looked at her then looked ahead a Jonathan. He was staring at Luna, she was the only thing he was focusing on.

Lola suddenly felt something in her chest was it jealousy? Was she jealous of Luna? thinking back she remembered countless time were the wanna be rock star wanted to jam with Johnny or test her new song out on him. Being the amazing person he was he of course always said yes, however when Lola demanded something from the boy he almost always said no, 'Maybe Johnny was right I am spoiled brat, but I can change, not immediately of course, but she could get him to see her as a princess, his princess and princess most sing to the prince!

Lola spun around around and struck a pose.

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides

And tries to pray

She wonders why

Does anyone ever hear her when she cries

This is the dark before the dawn

The storm before the peace

Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change

And God is watching over you

He hears you

Luna smiled at her little sister who gave her a smirk in return. The two then sang at the same time.

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides

And tries to pray

She'll be just fine

Cause now he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same

She fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides

And tries to pray

She'll be just fine

'Cause now I know he hears her when she cries

The two posed and then heard a audience cheer. The two didn't noticed, but a crowd formed while the girls sang. Lola felt like she was reborn the cheers, the eyes looking at her she loved the attention she was getting, but what made her start to tear up was Johnny smiling at her and clapping his hands. Luna picked her up and spun her around.

Thank you! You've been a great audience!" Luna yelled carried her little sister off to the back of the stage.

After getting back to the Chuck's van the two decide to head home. Once getting they saw Jonathan and the rest of the Loud sibling moving stuff in to the house.

Lola hopped out of the van first while Luna followed.

"What's going on?" Lola asked confused.

"We're helping Jon move out." Luan said walking into the garage carrying a a box.

Lola's fears were coming true Johnny was going to leave them, leave her. She quickly ran into the garage and looked around.

The garage was remodel into a tiny apartment. The room had a brown carpet flooring, a middle size bed, a small work desk, a counter with two cabinets next to a mini fridge. A small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet with light blue binds with little pink hearts for privacy and a small Picture Rube TV on a TV dinner table. The room garage also had two window one by the bed and the other by the bathroom. The most noticeable thing was that the car door to the garage was still there and that the walls were still left the same as before none filled.

Lana comes out of the bathroom.

"Bathroom's all set. Go easy on her at first. No heavy meals." Lana said wiping her hands.

"Thanks Dirt-Pile. I knew I could count on you." Jonathan said petting the messy twin making her blushed.

"W-Wait you just moving into the garage?" Lola asked confused.

"Yeah, sick of your dad so I'm gonna be living in here for now on." Jonathan said.

"Phew." Lola said wiping her brow free of sweat.

Jonathan looked to the princess and gave a small smile, "Hey! Who wants to go to Gus' Games and Grub?! I'm buying."

Lincoln quickly raised his hand, "I do! What's the occasion?"

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders, "Just thought I pay you back for helping me move that's all."

"I'll come! I wanted to go dumpster drive there anyway." Lana said.

"I wanted to try their new monster fighting game." Lucy said.

Lola wanted to join the trip too, but she didn't help with the move so she stayed quiet.

Suddenly she was picked up by Jonathan and bought into his chest, "You want to come right princess?"

Lola was shocked, but then changed back into her normal self, "I am hunger, I guess I could join you at this low class establishment."

Jonathan smiled then looked to the others, "You guys want in too?"

The other kindly refused and left the group to go, Rita however gave them a lift to Gus' Games and Grub for Jonathan kind offer and to say sorry for last night.

When they got group spit up to play different games, Lincoln and Lucy play the monster fighting game Lucy mention while Jonathan and the twins went to play some games games that could earn them tickets. Rita decide to wait in the car to rest a bit.

After playing some games Jonathan noticed Clyde was there and he was dance on the DDR game with Ronnie the, two were one went dancing like they were made for each other.

After the song end Ronnie Anne looked around,"W-Where are we?" Confusing the boys, the two looked at each other then at Ronnie Anne.

"Gus' Games and Grub." The two boys said at the same time.

Ronnie Anne then bonked her head, "Duh, Sorry about that guess I get to lost when I dance."

Clyde then nervously put his fingers together, "Not as lost when I look into you eyes."

Ronnie Anne blushed then punched him in the arm, "N-Not so loud you dork!"

"Well on that corny note, I'm hungry, hey guys you hungry?!" Jonathan yelled.

Lincoln, Lucy, and the twins ran up to him and started yelling out what they wanted to eat.

"Ok, ok one at a time!" Jonathan yelled.

"Pizza!" Lincoln yelled jumping up and down.

"Garlic knots." Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"Cheese burger!" Lana yelled.

"No! We should have a salad." Lola said.

"No! I tried a salad it's gross!" Lana yelled at Lola.

"Fine! Starved to death!" Lola yelled back.

The two stared fighting and Lucy and Lincoln got dragged into fight. Jonathan sighed know he had to break it up. He looks to Ronnie Anne and Clyde before doing so.

"Here take my card and buy a Pizza, Garlic knots, a Cheese burger and I'm gonna be a while!" Jonathan yelled tossing his card to Ronnie Anne who caught it.

The two when to the counter and placed the orders after paying they had some time to kill so the two talked.

"So you had a day dream that brought you back to the past?" Clyde asked.

"I know it sound weird right, I was clean garage off myself and that happen when I was a kid and I then saw you to on my couch." Ronnie Anne said.

"Sounds like you had a time dream." Clyde said.

"A time dream?" Ronnie Annie asked.

"Dreams are made up of memories and facts of stuff our brains keep stored in there, like for example say I watched a video on cheese then went to bed thinking about cheese I beat you cheese would pop up in my dreams." Clyde said.

"So..I'm not a time traveler?" Ronnie asked with a smile.

"Nope, but I got to admit dating a time traveler would be pretty cool, kiss at the World Fair, taking a walk under the twin towers, looking off the Titanic then leaving you know because the iceberg part." Clyde said grabbing Ronnie Anne's hands.

Ronnie Anne blushed and smiled. "You know I'm glad I ended up caving and decide to go on a date with you." Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm glad when you said yes that Jon was behind me to catch me, he has a six sense for that kind of thing." Clyde said then started giggling at the memory of his friend catching him before he hit the pavement.

Ronnie Anne started to giggle as well so enough Clyde started dancing with her and two were having so much they failed to notice the other customers watching the couple.

Jonathan and Lola watched the couple as well as they picked up their meal as the tray touch the table, the others ate their request meals. "What does she see in that nerd?" Lola asked.

"Don't know, but as long as their happy don't care, but you got to eat." Jonathan said then turned to Lola.

"But I'm can't eat pizza it's to fatty! It will go right to my thighs!" Lola yelled.

"Well with your mom genes you and rest of the girls are gonna get a bubble butt no matter what so eat up." Jonathan said.

"What's a bubble butt?" Lincoln asked talking with his mouth full.

"Something I like in a women." Jonathan said to Lincoln he then turned back to Lola. "Eat." He added.

"NO!" Lola yelled then turned and scoffed.

Jonathan knew what he had to do. He sighed then picked off the meat and sauce, cheese and cut the crust. He them grabs his uneaten burger then removes the tomato, and lettuce puts in on the pizza slice on Lola's plate. He then picked up a surprised Lola and put her in his lap.

"Here my beautiful princess perhaps this is more to you liking." Jonathan said offer Lola the pizza slice.

Lola blushed at the kind juster that the older boy did. Not many seem to give into her demands at home she thought being a princess full time would get her more attention especially at home, but Jonathan always gave her attention even when she was being a brat. She leaned her head took a bit off the pizza slice and her eyes sparkled.

"I guess you like." Jonathan said smiling at her. Lola nodded and crewed what was in her mouth. "Thank you my prince." Lola said.

Lana and Lucy looked at Lola in jealousy. 'Lucky.' The two thought.

After the group ate the group went to Vanzilla and noticed Rita laying on the front row.

Lola face filled with worry, "Mommy, are you ok?"

Rita looked to her little princess, "I'm fine sweetie, mommy just feels like she gonna explode."

Jonathan gave a knowing look, "Keys."

"What?" Rita asked confused.

"Keys!" Jonathan yelled.

Rita quickly tossed him the keys.

Jonathan then started to put everyone in the van, "OK guys get ready cause I'm gonna be drive really fast and not stopping at any red lights."

The others responded by buckling their seat belts.

After Jonathan smashed the accelerator well lets say it was best to not be in his way so lets cut ahead.

After hitting several cars, nearly running a old lady on a scooter, and driving through a park, the group made to the hospital. Rita was taken to get ready for the birth of her new child, however Jonathan and the younger louds had to wait in the waiting room do to hospital rules so Jonathan took the time to call the remaining Louds and tell them what happened. After awhile Lynn Sr. brought the rest of his children and ran into the room where his wife room was.

The Loud siblings started talking all at once expect Lola who decide to sit near Jonathan.

Lola looked up to the teen, "J-Johnny."

Jonathan looked towards the group, but then looked to the princess, "Yeah."

Lola took a quick breath the said, "I'm sorry about yesterday."

Jonathan eyes widen he then ask, "Your apologizing to me?"

Lola nodded her head, "I'm a spoiled brat, and I don't deserve to have you in my life, but you still stand by my me even at my worst."

Lola started to tear up and her mascara started to run down her face, "I-If means giving up my pageants to be your princess, I'll do."

Jonathan was speechless it's been years since Lola has show to care for someone, but herself. The teen then reached into his satchel and pulled out a hankie.

Jonathan then put his hand on her cheek and started to wipe away her tears, "You know I was gonna apologize after we got into Vanzilla, but well you know."

Lola looked away her tears falling harder, "Why I'm what you said I was a spoiled brat!"

Jonathan shook his head, "Lola your a pain in the butt, a brat, spoiled, and a tattle tail."

Lola stared to tremble when sudden she felt Jonathan pull her into his lap, his strong arms wrapped around her and he rested his head on her beautiful blond hair.

He then talked to her softly, "But that gives me no reason to hurt you." The princess eyes widen. "I'm the older one, I should of just controlled my anger, I let my anger get the best of me and did things and said things I never would do out wise."

Lola placed her head against the teen chest, he's heart beat was music to her ears, his voice calmed her down, he's arms kept her safe. Lola had no doubts now Jonathan stole her heart.

Lola could stay like this hours, but sadly her moment with her prince had to come to a end.

A camera sound was heard and the two looked to see Lori has taken a picture of the two bonding, "This is literally so adorable I'm so send this to Becky!"

The others heard Lori yell and checked to see what was wrong. Lori showed them the picture.

"AW!" The others cooed while Jonathan and Lola blushed.

Lola then hopped of Jonathan lap, "Don't you dare pose that picture!"

Leni then took the phone, "Why you two like toots look adorable?"

Lola then started to get annoyed, "Because If my rivals find out I'm some older boy chaser they'll tell everyone and my career will be over!"

Lynn looked unworried then ask, "Don't you think your over reacting?"

Before Lola could answer ding was heard, the group looked to Lori's phone and saw that Leni sent the picture.

Leni then blinked twice and shrugged her shoulders, "Oops I sent the pic."

Lola then stood there she was ready to rip Leni's arms off, but Jonathan grabbed her just in time.

The other stood in front of Leni ready to protect her, Lori then turned to her the girl, "Leni who did you send the picture to?"

Leni looked to the phone, "Don't worry I only sent it to Al contacts."

Lisa took the phone, "It says "all contacts.""

The others gasped.

Jonathan felt Lola catch on fire, "You sent that picture to all of Lori's contacts?!"

Everyone started talking at once, but suddenly a doctor came in looking at a clipboard, "Loud family?"

The group then stopped yelling and looked to the doctor.

The doctor then looked to the family and pointed to the door he came out of, "I was sent to get you guys your mother wanted to see you."

The doctor lead the group to the room where their parents were, the group saw their parents, Lynn Sr. was crying while Rita was asleep hold a baby in her arms the baby was girl so she wrapped in a blanket only let the group see her face.

The girls cooed while the boy awed. After awhile the baby and mother woke up, Rita was happy that she had another child she thought 11 was enough, but 12 looked to be the magic number.

Lori took a picture of her new baby sister making the baby giggle, "So what's her name If you don't mind me asking?"

Rita smiled already knowing the prefect name, "Lily."

Lori smiled at Lily, "Literally prefect."

Leni hopped up and down excitingly, "I love it!"

Luna crossed her arms, "Rockn name!"

"I guess the name was "easy picking." Luan joked then giggled. "Get it? She added.

Lynn started blushing while rubbing her arm, "Sound cute I guess.."

Lincoln smiled before putting his hands on his hips, "I think it fits her just right."

Lucy sighed, "Lily the symbol of innocence; purity and beauty. Wicked." Lucy gave a small smile.

The twin hugged each other, "We love it!"

Lisa gave a deadpan look, "With the new addition our bills will without a doubt rise on the other hand." "Ehhh! She's to pure for this world." Lisa said excitingly.

Jonathan walked over to the baby and she looked up at him and smile, Welcome to the family Lily, just make sure to go to anyone who's not me for a changing OK?"

Lily giggled then grabbed Jonathan's nose.

Jonathan sighed then smiled, " I guess that's a no. Great another Loud is gonna start following me around."

The family laughed and Lori took another picture one of the family and their newest little member.

The End.


End file.
